internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2304
Pakistan 363 (Babar 68*) and 66 for 1 (Haris 39*, Imam 18*) beat England 184 (Cook 70) and 242 (Root 68, Buttler 66, Bess 57, Abbas 4-41, Amir 4-37) by nine wickets. In the end, a good night's sleep was all that Pakistan's rampant cricketers needed. After enduring a few jitters in the course of England's mini-revival on the third evening, normal service was resumed in emphatic fashion on the fourth morning at Lord's. With Mohammads Abbas and Amir to the fore, Pakistan scalped England's supine lower order with four wickets for six runs in the space of 18 balls, before Imam-ul-Haq and Haris Sohail made light of the early loss of Azhar Ali to stroll across the finish line in an unbroken second-wicket stand of 54. Pakistan's nine-wicket win was their second Test victory at Lord's in consecutive visits, following a famous win under Misbah-ul-Haq in 2016, but it was arguably even more remarkable given the callow nature of a line-up that lacks any of the great batting stars of their recent history, and a bowling attack which pales in experience compared to that of their opponents. If there were any nerves in Pakistan's dressing room before the start of play, they were emphatically quashed by Abbas's second delivery of the morning. With the new ball around the corner, he thudded the old one into the front pad of Jos Buttler, a man who had done so well to take that dismissal out of the equation during his counter-attacking fifty on the third evening. There was no recourse from DRS, however, and as he trudged off without addition to his overnight 66, England's scant hopes departed with him. Mark Wood had no answer to Amir's wiles when the new ball was taken midway through the next over - he grazed Amir through to Sarfraz for 4. Abbas then repeated that trick with a mirror-image snick off the left-handed Stuart Broad for a duck, before Amir flattened Dom Bess's off stump to wrap up another woeful collapse. Bess did at least depart with huge personal credit after becoming the third youngest England player to make a fifty on debut - and the youngest, at 20 years and 306 days, to have been picked primarily for his bowling. Pakistan needed 64 to win, then. A pretty facile target on the face of it, although few teams are better at making meals of small targets. So, when James Anderson found the ideal length to pluck out Azhar Ali's off stump for 4, there was a ripple of alarm at 12 for 1, especially with Babar Azam indisposed with a broken forearm. But Imam-ul-Haq has seen this situation once already on this tour, having marshalled Pakistan's chase in a tense finale at Malahide earlier this month, and as he bedded in at one end, Haris Sohail displayed the fluency that met the needs of the hour at the other, to rush the score along at a fair clip. In particular, Haris climbed into the spin of Bess, on a hiding to nothing with so few runs to defend. He was driven for three sublime fours to break the back of the chase, before a brace of full tosses in his final over sealed the deal - Haris slammed the first high into Mound Stand for six before slapping the winning four in the same direction. There is little time for an inquest into England's humiliation - and make no mistake, regardless of Pakistan's excellence, their opponents have been largely woeful - given that the second Test at Headingley gets underway on Friday. But not only was this Pakistan's eighth Test win in their last 11 against England, it was - incredibly - the first time England had lost the first Test of a home summer since 1995. Back then West Indies, still led by Curtly Ambrose and Courtney Walsh in their pomp, routed them by nine wickets at Headingley. The more things change, the more they stay the same. "It was not good enough, if I'm being brutally honest," said Joe Root, England's captain. "We were outperformed in all three disciplines." Fall of wickets: 1-12 (MD Stoneman, 3.6 ov), 2-33 (JE Root, 13.5 ov), 3-43 (DJ Malan, 15.2 ov), 4-100 (JM Bairstow, 36.1 ov), 5-149 (AN Cook, 47.5 ov), 6-168 (BA Stokes, 53.5 ov), 7-168 (JC Buttler, 54.1 ov), 8-180 (DM Bess, 57.3 ov), 9-180 (SCJ Broad, 57.5 ov), 10-184 (MA Wood, 58.2 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-12 (Imam-ul-Haq, 5.3 ov), 2-87 (Haris Sohail, 36.6 ov), 3-119 (Azhar Ali, 45.5 ov), 4-203 (Asad Shafiq, 70.5 ov), 5-227 (Sarfraz Ahmed, 78.6 ov), 6-318 (Faheem Ashraf, 99.4 ov), 7-332 (Shadab Khan, 104.5 ov), 8-337 (Hasan Ali, 105.5 ov), 9-363 (Mohammad Abbas, 114.3 ov) '''Fall of wickets:' 1-1 (AN Cook, 1.5 ov), 2-31 (MD Stoneman, 16.5 ov), 3-91 (DJ Malan, 35.2 ov), 4-91 (JM Bairstow, 35.4 ov), 5-104 (BA Stokes, 38.3 ov), 6-110 (JE Root, 41.3 ov), 7-236 (JC Buttler, 79.2 ov), 8-241 (MA Wood, 80.6 ov), 9-242 (SCJ Broad, 81.4 ov), 10-242 (DM Bess, 82.1 ov) Yet to bat: Asad Shafiq, Babar Azam, Sarfraz Ahmed © †, Shadab Khan, Faheem Ashraf, Hasan Ali, Mohammad Amir, Mohammad Abbas Fall of wickets: 1-12 (Azhar Ali, 2.3 ov) '''Match details *'Series:' - Pakistan lead a 2 match series 1–0 *'Test debuts:' - Dom Bess (Eng) *'TV umpire:' - Paul Reiffel *'Match referee:' - Jeff Crowe *'Reserve umpire:' - Michael Gough Close of play *'Day 1' - Pakistan 1st innings 50/1 (Azhar Ali 18*, Haris Sohail 21*, 23 ov) *'Day 2' - Pakistan 1st innings 350/8 (Mohammad Amir 19*, Mohammad Abbas 0*, 110 ov) *'Day 3' - England 2nd innings 235/6 (JC Buttler 66*, DM Bess 55*, 78 ov) Match notes Day 1 *Over 14.3: Review by Pakistan (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - AN Cook (Struck down - Umpires Call) *England: 50 runs in 17.1 overs (103 balls), Extras 2 *Lunch: England - 72/3 in 26.0 overs (AN Cook 46, JM Bairstow 10) *AN Cook: 50 off 96 balls (10 x 4) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 116 balls (AN Cook 23, JM Bairstow 27, Ex 1) *England: 100 runs in 35.6 overs (216 balls), Extras 3 *Drinks: England - 105/4 in 39.0 overs (AN Cook 56, BA Stokes 5) *England: 150 runs in 47.6 overs (289 balls), Extras 5 *Tea: England - 165/5 in 52.0 overs (BA Stokes 36, JC Buttler 13) *Over 53.5: Review by Pakistan (Bowling), Umpire - RJ Tucker, Batsman - BA Stokes (Upheld) *Innings Break: England - 184/10 in 58.2 overs (JM Anderson 0) Day 2 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 136 balls (Azhar Ali 18, Haris Sohail 30, Ex 5) *Drinks: Pakistan - 87/2 in 37.0 overs (Azhar Ali 37) *Pakistan: 100 runs in 39.5 overs (239 balls), Extras 7 *Azhar Ali: 50 off 133 balls (6 x 4) *Lunch: Pakistan - 136/3 in 51.0 overs (Asad Shafiq 28, Babar Azam 8) *Pakistan: 150 runs in 55.3 overs (333 balls), Extras 7 *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (Asad Shafiq 29, Babar Azam 22, Ex 0) *Over 60.3: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - Asad Shafiq (Struck down) *Asad Shafiq: 50 off 81 balls (6 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: Pakistan - 182/3 in 65.0 overs (Asad Shafiq 52, Babar Azam 30) *Pakistan: 200 runs in 69.1 overs (415 balls), Extras 7 *Babar Azam: 50 off 93 balls (7 x 4) *Tea: Pakistan - 227/5 in 79.0 overs (Babar Azam 59) *New ball taken after 80 overs *Babar Azam retired hurt at 246/5 (68, 84.2 overs) *Pakistan: 250 runs in 84.4 overs (508 balls), Extras 7 *Over 85.6: Review by Pakistan (Batting), Umpire - RJ Tucker, Batsman - Shadab Khan (Upheld) *Drinks: Pakistan - 291/5 in 94.0 overs (Shadab Khan 26, Faheem Ashraf 25) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 64 balls (Shadab Khan 19, Faheem Ashraf 29, Ex 4) *Pakistan: 300 runs in 96.3 overs (579 balls), Extras 12 *Pakistan 1st innings: 1x7 ball over (99th over, bowled by MA Wood, called by Umpire PR Reiffel) *Shadab Khan: 50 off 82 balls (6 x 4) *Pakistan: 350 runs in 109.4 overs (658 balls), Extras 13 *End Of Day: Pakistan - 350/8 in 110.0 overs (Mohammad Amir 19, Mohammad Abbas 0) Day 3 *Over 13.2: Review by Pakistan (Bowling), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - MD Stoneman (Struck down) *Lunch: England - 37/2 in 20.0 overs (JE Root 22, DJ Malan 0) *England: 50 runs in 24.5 overs (149 balls), Extras 6 *JE Root: 50 off 93 balls (6 x 4) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 94 balls (JE Root 39, DJ Malan 7, Ex 4) *Drinks: England - 91/2 in 35.0 overs (JE Root 60, DJ Malan 12) *England: 100 runs in 36.2 overs (218 balls), Extras 9 *Over 41.3: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - JE Root (Struck down) *Tea: England - 111/6 in 45.0 overs (JC Buttler 2, DM Bess 0) *England: 150 runs in 56.4 overs (340 balls), Extras 10 *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 105 balls (JC Buttler 36, DM Bess 16, Ex 0) *Drinks: England - 173/6 in 61.4 overs (JC Buttler 40, DM Bess 24) *JC Buttler: 50 off 89 balls (5 x 4) *England: 200 runs in 68.1 overs (409 balls), Extras 11 *7th Wicket: 100 runs in 169 balls (JC Buttler 52, DM Bess 43, Ex 5) *DM Bess: 50 off 93 balls (7 x 4) *End Of Day: England - 235/6 in 78.0 overs (JC Buttler 66, DM Bess 55) *Innings Break: Pakistan - 363/9 in 114.3 overs (Mohammad Amir 24) Day 4 *Over 79.2: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - PR Reiffel, Batsman - JC Buttler (Struck down - Umpires Call) *New ball taken after 80.2 overs *Innings Break: England - 242/10 in 82.1 overs (JM Anderson 0) *Pakistan 2nd innings *Pakistan: 50 runs in 10.5 overs (65 balls), Extras 5 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 58 balls (Imam-ul-Haq 12, Haris Sohail 35, Ex 3) *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 58 balls (Imam-ul-Haq 12, Haris Sohail 35, Ex 3) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2010 Test matches